


Finding Hope

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But Mostly Smut, M/M, Smut, perhaps some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Lucifer and Marcus find hope in each other...





	Finding Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. That kiss... I had to go here. Two parts. They are married. They enjoy the sex. And they have a lot of time to practice.

He walks through the dark and very quiet apartment, it isn’t as though, after all this time, he doesn’t know exactly where his husband will be. He steps out onto the cool, unlit patio and smiles to himself, pauses to admire the man he loves. Tall, lean, elegant, the faint glow of the cigarette in those long, beautiful fingers.  
“Like what you see?”  
It has been centuries now, Marcus steps forward, “Like? That’s an insipid word,” he mimics Lucifer’s London accent perfectly, sliding up close, he wraps his arms around his husband’s trim waist, rests his chin on his husband’s shoulder, cheek to cheek, Lucifer presses back into his man’s firm, strong body.  
They stay like that a while, quietly, Lucifer’s hands resting on Marcus’ arms, each wrapped in his own thoughts of how lucky they are, secure and comforted by their love.

Marcus turns his head, presses his lips to Lucifer’s lean, stubbled cheek, turns Lucifer in his arms and their lips meet. Gentle kisses grow hungrier, until Marcus pulls back a little and takes Lucifer’s hand.  
It isn’t as though Lucifer doesn’t know every single inch of his space, he’s had centuries to learn it, but Marcus guides his love back inside.  
He pauses by their bed, faces his husband, cups his jaw with his two hands and presses more kisses to Lucifer’s mouth. “I love you.” He whispers between kisses.  
“I love you.” It’s no mere echo, but a promise, repeated. Its utter conviction never changes. They have loved and lost, and loved again, and through life and love they have given and taken freely from each other. They have grieved together and overcome.  
Even Amenadiel has come around, though that has taken the better part of half a century. Maybe a blink of time in their immortal lives, but neither of them take his acceptance for granted.

Trading kisses, Lucifer reaches for the hem of Marcus’ sweater, and draws it off, Marcus’ fingers freeing Lucifer’s shirt from his waistband, and undoing buttons, celebrating each of skin that he exposes with touch, feeling Lucifer shiver beneath his fingertips.  
Once naked, Lucifer pulls Marcus down to lie beside him on their bed, he grins wolfishly as he presses Marcus back into the softness of their pillows, “I want you…” he whispers seductively in Marcus’ ear, and Marcus groans, “anything…” he gasps as Lucifer nips his earlobe, “you… want…” even after two centuries together, Lucifer can still push all his buttons with only a breath over exposed skin.  
“I…. want…. You.” Lucifer punctuates his words with a teasing nip to all of his favourite places. Marcus is putty in his hands as Lucifer leans in again “inside me.” It’s barely a breath, but it goes straight to Marcus’ cock.  
“Are… you… trying… to… kill… me.” Marcus is having trouble thinking straight.  
“No… that was last century.” If anything, over the years, Lucifer has got more devilishly teasing, he’s doing it now, hips swaying, as his manhood brushes Marcus’ thoroughly engorged cock. And Marcus’ hands go straight to Lucifer’s hips, stilling him, guiding himself inside, as Lucifer sinks back with a gasp and a groan and Marcus is balls deep inside his husband.  
“You prepped…” Marcus is suddenly a little suspicious, Lucifer has been known to wring the most outrageous promises from his husband when he has Marcus fuck him. But Lucifer rolls his hips, and Marcus loses that train of thought as he cannot deny the man anything.


End file.
